Semiconductor devices include various physical features or characteristics that are desirably controlled. For example, typically it is desirable that semiconductor dice are substantially flat prior to packaging (e.g., prior to die attach processes, thermo-compressive bonding processes, etc.). Also, it is typical that certain physical attributes of elements included in a semiconductor device or package be measured to ensure conformity with design criteria or specifications.
Specifically, in thermo-compression bonding (e.g., bonding a semiconductor device to another semiconductor device with copper pillars or similar conductive structures between the devices), physical features or characteristics of the bonding elements are desirably controlled. This is particularly true in simultaneous thermo-compression bonding of many devices.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved systems for, and methods of, measuring and/or controlling such physical characteristics.